


Good Morning

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, SeokSoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: A fic where the ever happy Kwon Soonyoung greets each of his members a good morning or not.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely random. The idea just popped up in my mind so I immediately wrote one. 
> 
> Hail my SEVENTEEN ships. 
> 
> Hope this was cute or funny to you HAHA
> 
> I'm desperate for a kudos but this is meh so you can just read then leave lol jk. I love kudos, please give this poor Carat at least one xD

"Heeeey Jun-heeey, wassup"

"Wassup wassup. ;) Oh yeah, Check this photo of me and my Minghao kiss-- Ouch! I'm sorry baby, I'm-- Ouch!"

"I apologize for this idiot, hyung."

"Haha, it's alright, I'm used to it. You have fun hitting him, okay?"

"Junhui bro, I still hope you'll survive though."

"Than-- ouch! Minghao--!"

 

"Heyaaa Seok."

"Heyaaa brother."

"Today's such a beautiful day, won't you agree?"

"Ahhh, true true. My friend Mr. Sun must have missed me a lot. Maybe it's time for me to sing the sunshine song. "

"Seokmin, love. I really want to hear you sing but please, we still have groceries to do."

"Oh, alright, my love Joshaaa-ssi. Sorry bro, we gotta sing next time."

"No biggie, enjoy the grocery. Buy me a yogurt and Jihoon's strawberry flavored!"

"Will try to sneak them in!"

"You the best!"

 

"Heya Wonu"

"..."

"Okaaay, ignored-- Oh hey, Gyu! Good morn-- okay Wonwoo, I get it. I'll go away from you and your puppy. Geez."

"Go to your red panda, hamster."

"Alright sloth."

 

 

"Hey leade--"

"Hey Soonie dear."

"-a-and J-Jeonghannie hyung.. What are you two doing? "

"Mind guessing? ;)"

"No thanks! Sorry for disturbing. Go on, go on."

 

  
"Hey soulmates!"

"What soulmates, this American ain't my soulmate."

"Seungkwannie please, I apologize, okay?"

"Whatever stranger."

"I said sorry, hm?"

".."

"I'm sorry, and I love you."

"...okay. Forgiven."

"Well that was quick."

"Shut up hyung, go dance or something."

"Bet ya, I would!"

 

 

"Hey our lovable maknae! Good morning!"

"Morning hyun-- okay, stop! No hugs allowed, like I said last night."

"But why~~~? I want to hug youuuuu~ kiss y--"

"Jihoon hyung! Look! Your boyfriend is trying to kiss me!"

"Hey! Don't tell him! I will die!"

"Then please go away and kiss Jihoon hyung instead.

"Great advice, kid. See ya."

"Okay."

 

 

"Jihoonie~ Jihoonie~ Jihoonie~ baby. Wakey wakey!"

"Ugh, shut up please! I want to sleep more."

"But it's already 9,"

"I don't care."

"But I care! You have- I mean we have to eat breakfast!"

"Go eat first, stop disturbing my slumber."

"Baby please."

"No."

"Please?"

"..."

"Hey, are you sleeping again? Hey! Jihoon!"

"..."

"If you don't wake up, I'll kiss you!"

"..."

"Baby!"

"..."

"Alright then, I'll go ahead and eat alone."

"...wait, I thought you're gonna kiss me?"

"What? OHH so you were expecting my kiss~ ;)"

"What? No! Hell I didn't!"

"Really?"

"...."

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Where the hell are you going you still have to kiss me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short :(


End file.
